In emergency response situations, the amount of information provided to or available for first responders may directly affect the time it takes to deliver aid and the extent of aid they may provide. For example, if responders are able to locate occupants more quickly, they may more quickly remove them from a dangerous situation or provide needed help. However, many buildings or structures are ill equipped to provide immediate and updatable information to first response teams attempting to assess an emergency situation. This may result in delays until help may be provided to occupants for the safety of both the occupants and the responders.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for providing real-time and updatable information to first responders in order to allow improved and more timely aid to be delivered. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.